


For Your Entertainment

by EmeraldWhirlwind



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk Mentioned, Interchangeable Robot Genitals, Join Me in Robot Fucker Hell, PWP, Porn With Plot, Post-Pacifist Run, shameless self-insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWhirlwind/pseuds/EmeraldWhirlwind
Summary: A night with her celebrity robot boyfriend does and doesn't end quite how she expects it.





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut of any sort, please don't murder me.

God, 800 channels and still nothing on.

  
The young woman reclining on the plush penthouse bed continued her fruitless flipping of the flatscreen's remote, hoping that something, _anything_, might catch her interest. Occasionally she would see brief flashes of something out of the corner of her eye that seemed promising. But, unfortunately that's all they were. Flashes of advertisements, previews, and cheesy reality shows that passed by without a second thought. She flipped back to channel 56, which she had kept on earlier due to a certain music awards show being broadcast that night.

  
It was currently showing highlights and clips from the afterwords of the various performers, all huge names in the industry. _I'm sure he's finished by now_, she thought, her attention suddenly pulled to the digital clock resting by the bedside. _No doubt_ he _probably had plenty to say to the press_...

  
As if reading her mind, the clips spontaneously cut to her beau, dressed in a stylish combination of suit jacket and party dress, smiling and chatting with his favorite person in the world: _the camera_.

  
"Oh, it truly was a _fantastic_ performance from everyone involved," he prattled in that singsongy robotic voice she still hated to admit was attractive. "But of course, when you have to compare to _moi_, naturally everyone is going to bring their A-game." He winked into the screen, and the young woman rolled her eyes and groaned internally. _Truly, his modesty knows no bounds_...

  
She was just about to switch the tv off entirely and hit the internet for a bit when the reporter added with intense interest, "So, the world wants to know... Who is this new romance that you felt the need to address tonight, Mettaton?" She immediately flushed, remembering the message broadcast to her that night at the end of Mettaton's routine. "Oh that's a _secret_ darling~" he teased, causing the reporters to fervently murmur around him. "But I can assure you, all of the details will be made clear in the coming months."

  
The young woman buried her face in her knees and begrudgingly held back from throwing a pillow directly into the tv screen. _Why would you tell them that?!_ It had just been one little sentence, but it had been replaying in her (and presumably many other people's) mind all evening since she heard it.

  
_This spectacular performance is dedicated to a very special paramour of mine watching right now. Love you, darling!_

  
She hit the button on the remote that said "mute" and turned her attention to her phone and it's social media feeds. It was just as she feared. All over Twitter, Tumblr, Reddit and the like people were speculating as to who this mysterious significant other could possibly be. Was it a celebrity? An internet personality? Someone who no one had ever heard of? Were they human or monster? Man or woman? As her mind reeled from the surge of anxiety, her phone suddenly vibrated from a text.

  
_Sorry running late. Meet you up there soon ;)_

  
The human girl sighed and flopped onto her back, staring at her reflection in the mirror above the bed. This had _not_ been what she was expecting when she was invited on this little trip to L.A. Granted, she had a pretty good idea of the _other_ reason she was invited to stay in the penthouse, but she didn't want to jump to any conclusions yet. After all, her boyfriend was a monster with a few figurative (and possibly literal) screws loose. She had no idea how dating was with monsters, for all she knew his intentions were completely innocent.

  
As she grew more impatient with the passing minutes, eyes glued to the clock slowly changing its numbers, she decided she needed something to soothe her nerves. She reached for more of the chocolates that had been left by the bedside, by now almost depleted. She threw aside the note attached to the box, she couldn't look at the words anymore.

  
_Help yourself, I can't eat them anyway._

  
What a load of crap. Everyone knew that monsters could eat human food, as long as that magic powder was dusted on top.

  
She tried closing her eyes and putting everything out of her mind, but those damn lyrics from his song tonight kept worming their way back in.

  
_I was built to be loved and darling so are you, we were made for each other even if you never knew..._

  
Just as she was about to start screaming in frustration, she heard a familiar baritone drifting through the door.

  
"Oh, these flowers should have been sent to my room! Make sure you tell Burgerpants another screw up like _that_ and it's the maid outfit for a week again."

  
The young woman chuckled and shook her head. That poor young cat-man was always being tormented in some way by her love, even though he was now Mettaton's personal assistant. When questioned about it, her boyfriend simply replied that Burgerpants loved the attention, although she doubted that was true.

  
"Y-yes sir, Mettaton sir." she heard an awkward voice answer in reply. She recognized it as that new monster boy member of Mettaton's crew. A lion monster named Marqo, who was as fond of dresses as her beau. A nice guy, but a little bit intimidated by said robot's eccentricities.

  
"And be _sure_ to mention the fishnets and lace panties!~" her boyfriend shouted down the hallway as the other monster scurried off to God-knows- where. Following that, the sound of mechanical chuckling, and the soft _click-clack_ of stiletto heels as they walked closer to the penthouse door.

  
"Hellooooo Honey!~" the entertainer shouted as he dramatically kicked open the door. The first thing the human noticed as he strutted over to the vanity in the corner of the room was the massive bouquet covering his arms.

  
"Are those for me?" she remarked as he softly set the flowers down to start removing his makeup. She never understood why he wore it anyway, his skin was always flawless to begin with...  
"Psh, you wish." He removed his onyx lipstick with one deft movement. "They're from my little Frisk-darling."

  
Oh, the human ambassador to the monsters. She'd heard about that young girl many a time, Mettaton seemed to see her as a surrogate niece of sorts. She knew that kid was important to all monsterkind, but Frisk was also one of Mettaton's few close friends, so that explains why he would value her support above many other's.

  
"You know, my One True Love?" he continued, giggling at that pet name of his for Frisk. It was a sort of inside joke between him and the child, one that she hoped she'd learn the story to someday. "I'll have to send something to her and Toriel as thanks."

  
The human woman continued watching as he began humming some sort of operatic song while wiping off mascara. She'd watched him do this so many times since they started dating, but she couldn't help being somewhat hypnotized by the process. Especially since she herself never really wore makeup...

  
"So," he started in such a serious voice that it startled her out of her stupor, "did you watch the show at the time I asked of you?"  
She nodded. "Yep, 5 o'clock on the dot."  
"Well then," he continued in that same tone while briefly brushing aside his hair from his face,"what did you think?"

  
She began to feel the irritation and anxiety from the entire night well up inside her, building until it was so intense she couldn't stand it anymore. As much as she cared about this strange little monster, this had crossed some lines for a relationship that had only lasted a couple of months.

  
"You wanna know what I think?" she began, rising from the bed and walking closer to him with every word.  
"Oh, _of course darling_..." He turned around to look her directly in the eyes, a devious smile forming across his face.

  
She refused to give in to his tactics, she wouldn't be toyed with right now, she had no more time for these stupid games. Although that boy did look awfully good in that crimson dress...

  
"I think that you're _the most_ embarrassing,"  
"Yes," he interjected with an oddly amorous tone.  
"...self centered,"  
"Yes!" his voice was now rising, pitch becoming slightly distorted and catching in his voicebox.  
"...and moronic being I've ever dated."  
"Ohhh YES~!!!!" he practically screamed as he threw his arms into the human girl's chest, arching his back in some sort of swooning gesture.

  
She had absolutely no clue what to make of this development. Even if he was a monster, she was pretty sure they knew what being royally pissed off was.

  
"Tell me more darling," he cooed while encircling her torso with his extendable arms, "tell me that I'm a stupid bastard who's only good for his money..."

  
"What are you _doing_!?" she cried while forcing his arms out from around her waist. Not an easy task mind you, considering the sheer strength of his metal grip.

  
Taken aback, the entertainer simply stared with an expression that looked as though he had loading symbols in his gleaming violet-pink eyes.  
"Wait, you mean this _isn't_ some type of foreplay?"

  
_WHAT!? Why would he even think- Is this some kind of kink of his? Do monsters do things like this on the regular?_

  
"NO! Of course not!" She pushed him a bit farther away from her personal space, trying not to stare into those glowing eyes any longer. "Why in the absolute Hell would I be thinking about that after that stunt you pulled tonight!?"

  
He cocked his head away from hers with a flip of his pink-streaked raven hair, pulling an exaggerated pout. "Well... most people would think that was a romantic gesture, especially from someone as incredibly famous and handsome as myself."

  
"Did you ever stop to think that maybe not _everyone_ likes being the center of attention?" She knew that this could be viewed as overreacting, but she dreaded the idea of having to deal with living in a fishbowl. Having to deal with gawking paparazzi and crazed fans was not her idea of a pleasant time. "And how was I supposed to react? Did you just expect me to fall into your arms, swooning over your 'romantic' charms?"

  
"Well yes, actually. Except with more gushing about my body, voice and raw sexual magnetism."

  
The woman shook her head in disbelief and began to laugh. She just couldn't deal with how ridiculous this situation had become. "You're just too much, you know that?"

  
He smirked in reply. "Just too much for _you_, it would seem..."

  
The robot turned away as the human flopped onto the bed, tossing his suit jacket aside with a dramatic flourish. "I'm shocked you didn't see this coming sweetheart," he continued as he kicked off his heels, revealing silver feet that were reminiscent of a Barbie doll's. "...What with inviting you to my _personal_ room, one with a _heart-shaped bed_ no less..."

  
"_Most_ of what you own is heart-shaped." she added in her defense.

  
"Not the point." He bent over to pull off his leggings, giving her a full view of his shapely legs and posterior. She told herself she wasn't staring, but damn those legs just didn't quit... and that ass (synthetic or not) was looking even better. "I've seen the way you look at me darling, there's no use hiding it. I wasn't given this body for no reason, as you've probably figured..."

  
He was right. If there was one thing that boy liked, it was showing off. Whether that meant out-performing people on stage or on tv, he certainly used every tool at his disposal. None more so than his drop-dead gorgeous androgynous features, of which the human had noticed even before they'd formally met.

  
She swore she had no idea how that topless-carwash centerfold from MTT Monthly had ended up in her room, honest.

  
She realized that she probably shouldn't get too lost in thought, since the subject of said photo was now strutting back over to her, a finger gesturing behind his dress. "Mind helping me with the straps, honey?"

  
The human rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt at seduction. "You have stretchy arms, can't you do it yourself?"

  
He looked somewhat surprised that she was so brutally honest, but quickly recovered with a grin. "I would, but I've tied them so tight that I require an extra pair of hands. Didn't want to have any _wardrobe_ _malfunctions_, you know?"

  
She sighed and silently beckoned him to sit beside her on the bed. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said these were on tight." The straps connecting the back and neck had been wrapped together in a haphazard fashion, causing her to wonder how he'd managed such a feat to begin with. After a few moments of concentrated effort, she managed to free her love from the top of his dress.

  
She suppressed a small shudder as she watched it fall down over his lap, revealing his broad chest and incredibly small waist. His body looked vaguely mannequin-like, silver synthetic skin melding with machinery such as bolts and rivets in an alluring way. Staring down towards his abdomen, she took in the sight of a glass chamber where a human's navel would be.

  
She'd seen this chamber a number of times before, even in many of his promotional spreads and music videos, but it never failed to entrance her. Inside was a small glowing magenta object, shaped like a sort of cartoon heart, floating without a care in the world. His SOUL, at least, that's what he'd called it anyway. She still had a hard time believing in all this magic stuff that monsters had brought knowledge of to the surface. As its glow danced across her vision, she idly wondered what would happen if she were to touch it, grab it, or hold it close.

  
Although, considering Frisk said in her report that his SOUL could apparently shoot electricity, she figured she probably shouldn't get too handsy with it.

  
As if to keep her mind from wandering any further (or lower for that matter), her robotic partner grasped her chin and pulled her directly into his gaze. "I really did mean what I said tonight, and I care about you a great deal, even if you don't appreciate the... artistry of my displays of romance."

  
She felt a heat rise in her cheeks with the way his eyes drilled into her own, simultaneously intense yet compassionate. She struggled to find any sort of response that could leave her mouth, eyes still stuck in position with their faces now mere inches apart. "I-I know, it's just- Maybe next time, don't drop this sort of thing on me all at once, ya know?"

  
His hand was now trailing absentmindedly through her hair, making it even more difficult for her to keep focus on anything other than the wriggling feeling in her chest. His lascivious expression wasn't doing any favors in that area either. He gave a small chuckle as he continued his gentle caressing of her hair, his SOUL now shimmering and blinking a great deal brighter than normal.

  
"You're getting hot again, aren't you?" he replied, not even listening to what she was saying. "That's what I love about humans..." he practically purred as he brought his lips directly next to her neck, "You're just so... alive."

  
_OK, fuck it, I can't take this anymore._

  
She immediately threw her lips into his, smothering his initial startled gasp with some satisfied groans. He retaliated by grabbing the back of her head and pushing her lips even deeper, dipping her body onto the bed as he did so. "Hrmmm.... I figured you'd come around sooner or later..." he whispered in between entwining his soft plastic tongue with hers, occasionally breaking away to allow her to breathe. She was always intrigued with the fact that his pseudo-saliva tasted like strawberries, something she'd have to thank Alphys for one of these days.

  
"I couldn't make it too easy for you, you dork." She stroked his face while he continued the assault on her mouth, being careful around the right side of his visage that was normally covered by his hair. The faceplate on that side was still relatively new, only being slightly asymmetrical from the rest of his face. Still, he was somewhat self-conscious about it, especially since she'd once seen him without it. She still remembered the mess of wires in the hole where his face should've been, only a pink crosshair where an eye should be. A startling reminder of his more murderous capabilities... She remembered how embarrassed he'd looked when she'd glimpsed it, and how upset he'd seemed for a while afterward.

  
She was interrupted from that reminiscing by Mettaton pulling away from her at last, now straddling her hips while his own voluminous ones pushed her into the mattress. "My darling, you're in for quite a show..." He adjusted himself so as to grind into her pelvis a little more. "A private show few have ever seen~" He struck a provocative pose atop her, one she recognized from the cover of his album _Death by_ _Glamour_ (or was it _Metal Crusher_?). "A show I like to call..." he paused for dramatic effect, "Making Love to an Extremely Gorgeous Robot™!"

  
As she was wondering how he managed to somehow vocalize a trademark symbol, she suddenly realized she was now only in her underwear._ When did_ that _happen?_ _I blame his damn stretchy arms..._ His gaze flicked over her from top to bottom, as he clicked his tongue in mock disapproval. "You know... if you knew we were going to be doing this, the _least_ you could have done was put on some more attractive undergarments~" She felt a twinge of embarrassment as she looked down at her very plain bra and panties. She spat back "Deal with it."

  
"Oh believe me, I will~" he mused as he yanked his dress over his head, leaving him completely bare save for the lacy rose-pink panties draped across his sumptuous ass and thighs. He took notice of the human's staring and struck another, more coquettish pose. "You like them? They're part of the MTT lingerie line's new spring collection. I could hook you up with some, if you'd like..."

  
"I don't think that's gonna be necessary..." the woman stammered as she continued her eyes' travels across his exquisite form. His body was starting to heat up in an artificial way, radiating in waves as he sat atop her groin. She couldn't help but be a tad puzzled however, at the fact that he seemed to be lacking in something somewhat _crucial_ for their current endeavor.

  
He glimpsed her confused expression, and responded with a sly wink. "Don't worry sweetheart, the fun has yet to begin..." She hoped what he said was true, and also secretly hoped he hadn't lied to those gossip magazines when he'd said he had "both".

  
Her wishes were thankfully confirmed by her boyfriend spreading his legs apart further, revealing two small buttons on the inside of his thigh. His fingers hovered over them tauntingly, and he paused, his internal fans and motors whirring as he met her gaze once again. "So... which do you desire, my dear?" He bit down on his silicone lip in what appeared to be anticipation before adding, "I'm equipped with a _variety_ of functions, as I'm sure you've heard..."

  
She briefly caught her expression in the mirror above the bed, a flustered, blushing mess, and wondered how she ever got herself into this situation...

  
_I guess this is what I get for letting my horniness get the better of me._

  
Still, if her love was willing to give her what she wanted, who was she to decline?

  
"Honestly, all I can think about is your legs." she mumbled to herself, hoping he wouldn't hear.  
"Oh? Is that so?~" Well, fuck. Curse his damn robo-hearing. "I don't blame you, they are my best feature." At that, his face contorted into the sort of grin that spelled his special brand of MTT deviousness. "Before, you told me that you've had relations with women, yes?"

  
"Yeah...?" She had some idea where he was going with this, at least she prayed to God she did. She didn't want to have to explain to him that dildos can't be attached to chainsaws or something.

  
"So... I think I might know a way to let you get even closer to my beloved legs than this, darling." He smirked as his hand settled over her breast. "But first, I'm going to need you to remove this little thing from your chest."

  
She immediately complied,(_Damn that dominating voice of his, too_) unceremoniously tossing her bra off the side of the bed. His body shifted above hers as his underwear joined said bra in the pile on the penthouse floor. He then scooted himself to where his pelvis was hovering directly over the human's face, metallic thighs flanking her on both sides. "Isn't this much better?" he purred as she nestled into the left side, giving small tremors as she gently kissed upwards.

  
_I just realized, with how strong he is, he could literally crush my head like a grape at this angle. Well, actually that's kind of hot, nevermind._

  
As her mind traveled down that surreal path, Mettaton pushed one of the small buttons on his other thigh. With a small _fwip_ noise, his previously blank pubic area had now shifted into a fully functional vulva. Like the lips on his face, these seemed to be made of silicone as well, with the insides colored an almost neon pink. Upon closer inspection, it was also dripping some sort of pearlescent violet... lubricant? Robo-cum? Whatever it was, she hoped it wasn't toxic.

  
He gave her a small nudge to the back of her head, which was all the go ahead she needed. Since he didn't seem to have a clit of any sort, she figured any "nerves" he might have would be located exclusively in his vagina. Judging by the soft moans spilling from him the second her mouth brushed against his opening, it would seem she was correct.

  
"O-o-oh my, it ww-wwould seem that I'vvvve-I've found the b-b-b-best seat in the hou-hou-houssse."

  
_Wow, it doesn't take much to get his voicebox glitching out, does it?_

  
She tried to keep him from smothering her as his hips rolled into her face with every flick of her tongue. At least the lubricant was in fact not toxic, and complimentary to his "saliva", tasted somewhat like a sweet grenadine syrup. Now that she thought about it, it tasted suspiciously like that MTT "Mettaton-flavoured" soda she'd seen sold in stores lately...

  
_Oh, you cheeky fucking slut._

  
As she tried not to think too hard on those implications, in between her lover's keens and panting (_He doesn't even need to breathe, how does he pant?_) she began to notice his arm slipping behind him, caressing her waist on its way down. Her tongue's work did its best to keep up with his body as he began to arch his back to reach behind him.

  
"Such-ch-ch a goo-oo-ood girl... You des-sserve a rewa-re-reward." He slipped a finger underneath her panties and found a spot that she was surprised he even knew about, considering he didn't have one of his own. She tried to keep her focus and match his ministrations with her tongue's own, but that was proving increasingly difficult, as the wetness growing in her groin could attest. "You're re-re-really enjoying thisss, aren't-t-t you?" he whispered as her hips bucked slightly at the continued friction against her defenseless clit.

  
A simple nod was all she could manage, her mind already clouded by the heat radiating from both of their bodies, as well as the pleasure building inside her. She couldn't have anticipated that his fingers would literally buzz to life just a moment later, sending her reeling even more. "Are you serious?" she questioned while briefly pulling away from his soaked pussy, "You have _vibrating fingers_?"

  
"Not just-just-t-t fingers, ho-honey," he smirked as he looked down upon her ravaged face, "Tongue t-t-too, if you e-ev-e-ever want to try-y-y this the oth-other-er-er way around-d-d sometime..." He lowered himself onto her once more, not giving her time to answer, while his fingers picked up in speed and intensity. She could tell he was getting close, not that she was too far behind at this point, each flick of his wrist bringing her closer to the edge. It wasn't until one, then two, of his fingers went even lower, entering her completely that she was sent over the precipice of her pleasure.

  
Thankfully for her now worn out tongue, he'd reached it himself a moment or so later, giving a soft yet glitchy moan the whole way through. The human's face was now positively drenched in the sweet lubricant, her breathing coming out in labored sighs. Her lover was giving (purely decorative) heaving breaths of his own, while his cooling fans whirred a harsh groan in a vain attempt to keep him from overheating. He flashed a small smile as he looked down at her face again.

  
"That's a g-good look on you, d-darling..." Mettaton brought his fingertips to his mouth to taste the _other_ fluid that was now coating the bedsheets as well as his hands. "Hmm... You tas-taste div-vi-vine, my d-dear..." She tried to avert her eyes as he began making extremely gratuitous sucking noises against his fingers. She almost wondered if his gloves would be stained with all the fluids dripping down them, but then remembered that those weren't gloves, but his actual hands.

  
"You're such a slut, you know that?" she giggled as he continued making a show of it, not paying attention to her embarrasment in the slightest.  
"Yes-s-s, but I'm you-ou-our slut aren't I?"

  
She shrugged and began to wiggle herself out from underneath his precious legs, convinced that their little "funtime" had concluded. But she was of course, woefully mistaken. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist before she could sit too far up on the bed. "And _where_ do you th-th-think you're going-ing-ing?"  
"Well-I I just thought that maybe you-"  
"Did you think-k-k I would honest-estly finish with-th-thout a grand-d finale?" He pushed her back down while beginning to trail small smooches down her neck and chest. She ran her fingers through his artificial hair, still somewhat sticky from his metallic hair gel and the condensation between the two of them. She couldn't help but cast another glance upwards at that ever conspicuous ceiling mirror. God, she was even more of a sight than last time...

  
"Why do you even _have_ that... fucking mirror up there?"

  
"I thought-t-t it was _obvious_ d-darling," he breathed in between teasing the flesh of her breasts, "I l-like-ike to imagine it as-s-s a camer-r-ra, broadcas-casting me to mill-millions..." He closed his eyes as he began rubbing and squeezing her nips that were already hard to the touch. "Oh jus-us-ust imagin-n-ne it, darling~" He grinned as if he were off somewhere else, perhaps back on stage in his mind. "A crowd-crowd of thousands-crowd of millions, cheering me-e-e on, chant-t-ting my name as I bring-ing-ing you to orgas-sm-sm..." At that, the vents on his face began releasing short bursts of steam, not quite enough to burn her skin, but enough that she was now wet with actual water rather than just sweat.

  
"Oh Go-o-od, I'm gett-t-ting-ting all tingllll-lly just thinking-ing about-t it..."

  
_Well, I'm glad that_ one _of us is..._

  
But instead of voicing her displeasure of that particular fantasy, she merely kept quiet and focused on the feelings that he continued ravishing upon her. The touch of his hands, lips, and tongue as they roamed ceaselessly across her body, each motion sending jolts to her nerves like being shocked with electricity. The sound of his moans and grunts slowly devolving into static, melding with the noise of his internal processors working harder than she'd ever heard them before. The smell of her sweat and bodily fluids combined with his overbearing perfume, no doubt MTT branded. Most glaringly, the shining fuschia light of his SOUL, blinking continuously as if a racing heartbeat.

  
As she felt her lust coiling and uncoiling within the pit of her stomach, she wondered how much longer this was going to go on. Although she enjoyed the attention, the human couldn't help but feel all too eager to see what her love's _secondary_ genital functions entailed. She couldn't stop herself from slipping a hand beneath his thigh, attempting to get at the button sitting above the first. Once again however, it was snared in transit by an ivory robotic hand.

  
"M-myyy~ You _a-a-arre_ impati-tient, aren't-t you?"

  
She half-heartedly glared into his smug little face, not knowing whether to adore or despise his constant teasing.

  
"I sup-p-pose I could-d throw you-u a b-b-bone, i-i-n a man-manner of sp-speaking~"

  
With a sultry wink and one more deep kiss, he slipped a hand below himself and pressed the second button. A slight _ker-thunk_ noise accompanied his normal whirring as his pubic area shifted once more. This time, what could only be described as a particularly advanced dildo was now protruding above his vulva, curved length to tip at a slightly upwards angle, with a slender clit-stim attached at the base. Its color was the same silver-grey as the rest of his body, with one interesting exception.

  
"What's with the hearts?" she remarked as she stared at the three tiny, pink, SOUL-shaped symbols adorning his shaft.

  
"They're-re-re _lights_ darling-ing..." he replied. "Each-ch correspond-onds to a different function-on. Let's-s-s just say, when-en they're-re-re all turned on-on, you're gonna-na have a goo-oo-ood time."

  
As he began to straddle her once more, she couldn't help but notice what appeared to be a hollow point at the base of the device where it connected to his pelvis. The realization hit her like a 747, and she didn't know whether to laugh or find it charmingly in-character.

  
"You can detach it from your body too, I take it? You really are a slut."

  
"You kn-n-now it." he chuckled in response. "I act-actually plann-nned on mass produc-cing it at one-ne point." He struck a pose with his hands as if imitating an advertisement. "MTT Brand Dildos: Now You Too Can Fuck Mettaton!™" She stifled a laugh at his uncanny trademark-symbol-speaking ability, as well as the fact that the slogan had somehow been prerecorded. "But-t Alphys told-old-old me that it was-s-s impossi-ossible, something-ing about exact spec-c-cs or whatever, I tend to tune her out when-n she starts-ts speaking nerd."

  
"Well, are you gonna show me those specs or not?"

  
"Of-f course darling, but I think-k you should finish prop-operly disrobing fi-first..."

  
Before the human could even begin to think about that however, Mettaton in his impatience had already ripped her underwear from her body. She really hoped it wasn't literally ripped or she'd have to give him some strong words later. As he gazed lecherously upon her now completely nude body, she could have sworn she saw two pixellated hearts flash in his eyes.

  
"Awooga~" he remarked, looking completely enamored with her form. "Now _that-at's_ a body I can-n get behin-hind, or ra-rather, on top-p of~"

  
She rolled her eyes at his awful attempt at a joke, but couldn't help but be amused regardless.

  
As the entertainer readied himself near her entrance, she momentarily wondered if she was sufficiently lubricated for this. It was one thing to have some fingers inside, another to have _that_ probing around within her. But considering the amount of fluid leaking from her, as well as from his tip, she figured that she would (probably) be fine. She'd guessed correctly, as the dildo entered with little resistance.

  
"F-f-fuck-uck..." he breathed through gritted teeth, "Humans-s are al-always so _per-er-fect-ct_..."

  
"_That's_ not family-friendly language Mett, what would your fans say?"

  
"H-h-hon-honey, _you're_ the on-only audience I care-are about right-t now."

  
As cheesy as it was, she still managed to feel a twinge of pride from her lover's flattery. After all, she was currently living the wet dream of almost every monster and many humans, she could be forgiven for letting it go to her head a little. Speaking of head, _his_ was beginning to thrust at an even pace, making her realize she should probably focus on keeping up. She adjusted her hips to better accommodate his girth as it continued inching its way inside her, the feel of his SOUL container refreshingly cool against the sweat of her stomach.

  
"God-d-d... You're-re just so-o-o warm..." he moaned as the thrusts picked up speed, "So-o wet-t-t..."

  
It was almost overwhelming, the feeling of something so strange yet so oddly incredible. She tried to match her mechanical lover's increasingly erratic pace, whilst attempting not to lose herself in the emotions elicited by him almost literally pistoning in and out of her. The clit-stim was digging in to her flesh at just the right angle, drawing out small groans of pleasure from her lips. It was a lovely friction, but not quite enough to push her over the edge.

  
Just when she thought it wasn't getting any better, the dildo (robo-cock?) began to vibrate with a life of its own, similar to how his fingers had before. Presumably one of the heart lights had lit up at that as well, she couldn't tell from the angle she was currently being ravaged at. Her mouth was now releasing noises that were out of her control as the dual sensations of the cock and clit-stim began to bring up heat from the depths of her core. Her eyes settled upon her lover's face contorted into an expression of pure, unadulterated bliss.

  
More accurately, what was known in the anime community as an ahegao face was currently being broadcast before her vision. His creator really _was_ a weeaboo...

  
The entertainer's moans were beginning to increase alongside his thrusts, sounding as though he were about to overheat at any minute. The glass of his SOUL case was no longer cool as it dug into her pelvis, but now as scorching as the hood of a car resting in the sun. His hair was splayed across his face in a disheveled mess, strands sticking to his cheek vents where puffs of steam were coming in now frequent intervals.

  
"Oh Go-o-o-od..." he practically yelled as she felt herself struggling to hold onto his writhing form, "Fu-uck, darling, you-ou're gonn-nn-na make me-e-e bl-low a f-f-fuse..."

  
Almost immediately after he'd said that the human noticed a second stimulus coming from inside her cunt. The cock was now not only vibrating, but also wriggling back and forth within her. A feature she hadn't quite anticipated, but was no less appreciated. Her vision was slowly losing focus, becoming disoriented from the warmth spreading to her head from below.

  
She was almost surprised when her climax hit moments later, enveloping her body in intense heat and ecstasy. The human felt as though the world had stopped with the tensing of her muscles for just a moment, and knew it was going to be a bit before she came down from _this_ high.

  
"_Damn_, boy..." she sighed while sinking into the cushy pillows of the bed, a miniscule amount of saliva dripping from her mouth. Her robot boyfriend was still going strong above her, chasing his own release like a wolf hunting its prey. "Why d'you have to be so perfect?" she commented over the sounds of creaking and thrusting coming from him.

  
Steam shot out from his vents the instant she spoke those words, something she took an acute interest in.

  
_So, looks like_ someone _has a praise kink, huh? I can work with that_.

  
While Mettaton was still distracted by his current endeavor, the human decided to up the ante in her own way, despite her muscles feeling as though they were melting into the mattress. She pitched her voice up a couple of octaves, attempting (emphasis on _attempting_) to sound like a stereotypical fair maiden.

  
"Oh, Mettaton!" she gasped in an overly effeminate manner, "You are just so handsome and amazing, I am so thankful to be graced by your presence! Every movement you make is a work of art in itself!"

  
His lips curled upward in what appeared to be either embarrassment or amusement, cheeks still releasing vapor regardless. "Pl-pl-lea-lease don't-t, dar-rling..." he stammered, voicebox sounding as though it was five seconds away from shorting out.

  
The human decided against continuing _that_ method of praise, lest she ruin this whole thing for him. She was never that good at acting anyway.

  
Instead, she lied and waited, watching herself get hammered into all the while. She almost wanted to start up again herself, but simply couldn't be bothered to muster up any sort of energy at the moment. Undeterred in her mission to exploit her lover's fetish, she remembered his little mirror comment from earlier.

  
With a small grin she cupped her hands around her mouth and mimicked the sound of a cheering crowd. Mettaton responded with a rapturous moan; evidently she'd found his weakness.

  
As she continued her vocal onslaught, her metal boyfriend was beginning to fully come undone above her. "Oh yes-s-s darling-ng-ng, let them-em all-ll-ll see h-h-how much I ad-d-dore you~" he keened in delight.

  
At that, she changed her noises from generic cheering to a quiet chant, barely heard over the sound of what she assumed to be his processor. "Met-ta-ton! Met-ta-ton! Met-ta-ton!"

  
That seemed to hit the right spot for him, and he threw his head back once more. "OH G-G-G-G-G-" He was attempting to say "God", but instead appeared to be stuck on that syllable, sounding more like a modern video game running on a 90's dial-up computer.

  
As his second orgasm of the night washed over him, a cry that sounded somewhat like an autotune machine having a seizure erupted from his mouth. His SOUL shined a blinding spotlight across their bodies and the human's cunt immediately filled with an honestly _absurd_ amount of lubricant, making her question Alphys' mental state when designing this form of his.

  
_Holy shit Alphys,what kind of freaky hentai were you watching?_ she thought in her haze, _Seriously, what human cums_ that _much?_

  
As she dwelled on that thought for a bit, Mettaton appeared to be trying to remember how to function, nearly tipping over while sitting. His speech was still crackly and stuttering when he finally spoke up after dislodging himself from her pelvic region. In fact, it sounded downright weak, enough to make her worry that she might have caused some heat-related damage to his circuitry.

  
"Th-th-that was incredi-edi-edible, sweet-eet-heart-rt..." he sighed as he flopped down beside her on the mattress with a loud _clunk_, "You're-re abso-solutely stunning-ing..."

  
"You're pretty amazing yourself," she replied with a small kiss to his cheek.

  
"Well-ell, of cour-ourse! Nat-at-u_r**a**l_**l**_y_..."

  
Yep. Something was definitely up with his voice.

  
"Is something wrong?" she asked, hoping to God she hadn't literally fucked up her boyfriend.

  
"My batt-att-attery... It's-s critica-cal-_c_**a**_l_**l**_y_ _l**o**_**w**..."

  
"Well, where do you charge at?" As much as she hated to admit it, the human hadn't spent enough time with Mettaton to know where his charger was, or even where his charging port was located. She hoped it wasn't anywhere too weird.

  
He pointed to the nightstand next to him, which had a small cord sticking out and dangling towards the floor. In fact, upon closer inspection, the entire nightstand itself was actually some sort of fancy looking apparatus that plugged into the wall.

  
_Damn, I hope he has a_ portable _charger._ _It would be a pain in the ass to have to lug_ that _around all the time._

  
She grabbed ahold of the cord, noticing the usb output plug on the end waiting to be inserted.

  
"So... Where do I stick this?"

  
"In-n my ass-s," he said with a smug grin.

  
She responded with a bewildered and mortified expression.

  
He laughed a crackly, abrasive laugh and shook his head, turning around to part his hair behind him. "You're-re so fun-n to _tea-ease_ darling..." he mused as he brushed away his hair from the back of his neck, revealing a small usb port blended almost seamlessly into his "skin".

  
She tentatively plugged the cord into his neck, watching him breathe a small sigh of relief as several miniscule lights lit up along his chest. They were all a crimson red with only the first light blinking, most likely indicating his charge level. Critically low indeed.

  
"I'm-m about to-o go into slee-eep mode, hon-honey..." he said while giving a short squeeze to her hand, "I shall-all see you-you in the morning-ning, love... Goodnight." He flashed her another award-winning smile before closing his eyes and powering down for the night, his SOUL's glow the only sign of life emanating from his body.

  
The human curled up next to her boyfriend's near-lifeless husk, basking in the warmth of her afterglow and contentment. He had now cooled to a more comfortable temperature, one that didn't feel like glass sitting in direct sunlight, as his SOUL blinked slowly in and out as if it was breathing. The only thing that would make this better would be if he didn't feel as though she were cuddling against gym equipment (Seriously, her back was going to rebel against her one of these days), and if he was actually conscious enough to cuddle her as well.

  
_I mean, I've heard of having a battery-operated boyfriend, but I never thought it would be quite so literal in my case._

  
With that cringe-worthy pun stored away in the depths of her subconscious, she began to feel the soft pull of sleep against her eyelids. She knew that at some point she would have to get up to go to the bathroom, brush her teeth, and try and wash some of this robo-jizz off of her. But that would come later, as her exhausted legs reminded her, now was the time for rest.

  
The sounds of soft whirring and fans blowing were the last things she heard before her body finally surrendered to sleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
97%......

  
98%......

  
99%......

  
100%! Battery charge complete! Rebooting...

  
The familiar noise of Alphys' nerdy voice signaling his sleep-cycle had ended greeted Mettaton once more, something he never fully grew tired of. It was like having a little piece of her awkwardness wherever he went, quite adorable actually.

  
He stretched his arms to their full length of about four and a half feet above him, blinking his eyes rapidly to properly activate his vision while the rest of his body continued stretching below him. If he were organic he most likely would be yawning right now, instead he had to wait for his vocal processors to warm up before he could even _think_ about making noise. Probably a good thing, considering how weak they still were from last night.

  
He tilted his head upwards toward the mirror above him, giving himself a thorough once over.

  
_Hello gorgeous..._ he smiled and blew a kiss towards his image, _Looking wonderful as always..._ His grin faltered a bit as his eyes continued travelling down his form, noticing that his pelvis was caked in lubricant and his genital attachments were still unsheathed as well. _Oh my, it's a good thing this stuff doesn't stain... I'll have to get house-keeping up here once my darling departs._

  
Speaking of, his eyes now darted towards the human curled up in the bedsheets beside him.

  
_Hello other gorgeous..._ he thought to himself as he gazed upon the soft features of his lover, his human and no one else's. At least _her_ body wasn't currently soaked in purple. She must have gotten up to wash herself sometime in the night.

  
His optical sensors slid down toward her heart, revealing the sight of her SOUL shimmering deep within her chest. Unlike Frisk's scarlet SOUL of determination, this human's was instead a deep blue, the color of integrity. Rather fitting, all things considered.

  
Even though he probably shouldn't be invading his girlfriend's privacy while she slept, the entertainer couldn't help himself. He raised his hand and focused on drawing out her SOUL, same as any other powerful monster could. It exited her body with little resistance, floating above her prone form. He cupped it gently in his hands, idly running his thumb over the outside. It beat strongly within his grasp, still releasing an almost magnetic pull toward his own SOUL within its chamber.

  
Mettaton wondered how long it would be before she realized that she was his SOULmate, since he _really_ would rather not have to tell her himself. It was unlikely that she even knew about the concept, especially since most humans seemed to have forgotten anything related to magic before the monsters returned to the surface. But surely she _must_ have felt the same pulse as him when they first met, surely must feel the same irresistible pull as his own SOUL.

  
To think before they had even met, that this human had never so much as glimpsed one of his live performances; had never seen any of his movies; had never watched even _one_ of his myriad shows, was simply inconceivable to the robot. And yet, it was true.

  
Truthfully, if someone had told him that his SOULmate, someone that few monsters meet at all in their lifetime, would be introduced to him through Alphys and one of her awful cartoon clubs online, he would have scoffed at the very idea. And yet, that too had come to pass.

  
Another reason he owed his happiness to the dear doctor, he supposed.

  
But what a cruel plot twist!

  
As the entertainer gradually returned the human's SOUL to its resting place, his mind began to fill with possibilities. Perhaps now that their relationship had been "upgraded" so to speak, she would be more open to the idea of appearing in one of his shows. After all, she would have to get over that whole "being an introvert" thing at some point, especially if their relationship was to be revealed to the public soon.

  
Not only that, it would make for even better publicity if his darling could be with him at nearly all times. Just think! They could coordinate their outfits together! It would be like having his own personal groupie!

  
"_What a great boyfriend he is!_" they would say, "_How sweet that he doesn't want to leave her side!_" they would correctly gush.

  
Just as he finished that thought, right as the human's SOUL settled back into place, he was interrupted by a slight knocking at the door.

  
_If that's Burgerpants, I might_ actually _have to kill him..._

  
However instead of the cat-man's screechy voice, he was greeted by the sound of his cousin and bandmate Napstablook.

  
"...mettaton... are you awake yet...? we have to start getting ready soo-" The somber ghost peeked their head through the bedroom door, stopping mid-sentence when they glimpsed Mettaton's somewhat compromising appearance.

  
"...oh...oh my god..." the spectre uttered in embarrassment (at least in what passed for embarrassment with their monotone voice), "...i'm...so sorry... i didn't mean...i should just go..."

  
"Blooky, wait!" the robot nearly cried out as the ghost began dissipating through where they'd entered. But it was too late, they were now off to probably go lie down and feel like garbage somewhere.

  
_Damn it..._ he thought bitterly, _They're most likely going to be moping about for the rest of the day now...I hope this doesn't disrupt our rehearsals too much._

  
Well, there wasn't much use in worrying about it, he supposed. He was more than used to his cousin's gloomy and reclusive behavior anyways. Given enough time, Napstablook would return to normal.

  
He glanced at the clock: 8:13. Far too early for his love to be waking any time soon, but a signal that if he didn't hurry up, he was going to run late for rehearsal. Not to mention the interview with _Rhythm_ magazine, the filming of his newest show, and the meeting with the board over his next line of merchandise. A pretty standard day, all things considered.

  
He rose from the mattress ready to begin his morning routine, starting with getting all this violet goop off of him. Thank God Alphys had made this body waterproof.

  
As Mettaton continued his cleaning and make-up routine, he couldn't help but keep casting glances toward the still asleep human. He sincerely hoped that she would react better than how she did last night when he told her today that he quit her job for her. It's not as if she liked that waitress job anyway! Besides, she was going to be a secretary for the MTT Company, what job could be better for her than that?

  
Sometime in between applying his mascara and fixing his hair to perfection, he had made a silent vow to himself. He decreed that he would do his absolute best to ensure that his relationship with his human lover met all the criteria expected of an MTT production: Drama! Romance! Action! Maybe not bloodshed... Well, unless someone were to attempt to harm his love, then there might be a _smidge_ of bloodshed.

  
As he slipped into his new Dulce and Gabanna suit (life was so much easier when _he_ was the only brand he had to worry about), he snuck one last look toward the human, still snoring curled up in the sheets. He knew he should start spending more time with her while he could. After all, humans have such short lives compared to monsters...

  
He tore his gaze away and shut the door behind him. Feeling his SOUL's pull abruptly cut off.

  
A cruel plot twist, indeed.


End file.
